Saria's guide to training dragons
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: a genderswap of hiccup and astrid on the movie how to train your dragons in my own way
1. prologue

I do not own HTTYD in any way

small chapter

()= sound effect

""= talk

''= thought

I might get hiccups moms name wrong don't complain

Saria= hiccup

Ashton= Astrid

This is my first gender-swap story so please be gentle with the flames.

Chapter 0: A glimpse at Saria and Ashton before the movie

"Ha, you are so ugly." A seven-year old Snotlout said to his cousin Saria "Hiccup" Haddock pushing her to the floor

"Who would like someone like you?" He sneered as she got up before moving to punch the frightened girl in the face. (Smack) Saria opened her eyes to find her crush and the village prodigy Ashton Hofferson between her and Snotlout with the jerks fist caught in his palm.

"If there is one thing I cannot stand it is when someone tries to hurt a defenseless girl!" Ashton said an angry look on his face.

"SARIA." An older woman named Valla cried and before the young girl knows it Saria is being crushed in her mothers hug of death.

"Mom (gasp) can't breathe." Saria chocked out. Valla looked and saw her little girl with a bluish purple face.

"Oh, sorry Angel." Valla said releasing her daughter; she then turned to the young blonde boy.

"Thank you for protecting my little girl." She said to the lad.

"No problem ma'am." Ashton said slightly nervous inside smiling at Saria making her blush.

"Mom am I ugly." Saria asked when they got home.

"Why are you asking me that sweetie?" Valla asked her daughter.

"Well Snotlout said I was ugly and that no one would ever like me." Saria told her mother.

"of course not, honey to me and your father you are even more beautiful than a sunset over the ocean and one day boys will line up to talk to you when we finally tell Berk about you." She told her daughter.

"Why are you hiding me?" Saria asked her parents.

Valla looked at Stoick, "it's time she knew." She said to her husband.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Stoick asked.

"Yes I'll tell her so please leave." Valla said

"All right." the chief said leaving the room.

"All right Saria the day you were born one of your fathers enemies arrived here on Berk" Valla said

"Who mom and if he is gone why still hide me?" Saria questioned her mother.

"He is still attacking Berk and he is known only as "the scourge of the sea"." Valla told her precious little girl.

"But why hide me?" Saria inquired.

"well sweetheart if he knew about you that man would do horrible things to you things I would DESTROY ANY BOY for trying." She told her daughter.

While this discussion was happening a certain blonde boys mind was racing his heart beating rapidly

'OH MAN, I can't believe I was that close to Saria the chiefs DAUGHTER' Ashton thought. Now Ashton has had a crush on Saria since they were four years old his family and Snotlouts family are the only ones who know of her existence

'who are you fooling Saria is the chief's daughter so she will only go for the best of the best" Ashton thought bashfully

"I didn't even say hi to her" he scolded himself,

then Ashton had an idea "I will be the BEST Viking of our age group then Saria will HAVE to notice me" he said grabbing his axe that she made for him "I better train some more" he said leaving to go into the forest to practice his throws.


	2. How to shoot a dragon

I do not own HTTYD in any way

Small chapter or so I think I am not sure

() = sound effect

""= talk

''= thought

Saria= hiccup

Ashton= Astrid

This is my first gender-swap story so please be gentle with the flames.

Chapter 1: how to shoot a dragon (by accident)

It has been eight years since Berk managed to drive the Scourge of the sea away with Saria's idea of putting nightmare eggs in his ship, eight years since Saria's mom died, and seven years since her father Stoick called her anything but Hiccup. The village now knows of young Saria's existence however not as stoick's daughter but as his mistake. Her father not wanting to be reminded of his wife who she was the spitting image of when Valla was her age sent his daughter to like with Gobber. The now teenage Saria who Gobber calls princess at some times and she calls him uncle Gobber works in the forge as his apprentice. Her crush Ashton comes over every once in a while to show her what he learned though not to her knowledge trying to impress her. Ashton was successful each time now when Saria however tried to impress him with the weapons she makes in the forge she embarrasses herself thanks to her cousin Snotlout the stupid and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She managed to befriend a boy named Fishlegs mush to Ashton's dislike. Now the MOST embarrassing thing was when Tuffnut and Snotlout put a hook on the back of Saria's shirt and yanked it while she was talking to Ashton and the shirt got ripped off. Ashton in response to this decided to beat the crap out of the jerks. While Saria had been so embarrassed that she didn't come out of her room for two weeks. Now the day she did come out was another day that dragons attacked Berk.

"NIGHT FURRY" A random villager yelled.

'Time to prove myself to Daddy' Saria though as she brought out a new weapon she invented.

"Saria what are you doing out here?" Ashton asked worried as he grabbed her arm.

Saria blushed scarlet red "W-w-well I want to h-h-help Ashton." Saria stuttered in an unknowingly adorable way that mad Ashton's mind go to mush.

'(Gasp) Oh why does she have to be so adorable?" Ashton thought as he blushed thankful that the fire from in the forge hid it well "Um y-you aren't supposed t-to be out h-here." He managed to get out.

"Please Ashton." She said using puppy eyes "please let me try." She pleaded.

"Try what to get torched like your retarded mother" The idiot said "that would be the best gift for this year's Snoggletog for everyone" Snotlout added to his previous comment.

"He is right you know" Ruffnut said

"Yeah stupid" Tuffnut said.

"Leave her alone you guys." Fishlegs said as he and Ashton clenched their fists.

'Get lost fat ass' Ashton thought in jealousy. You see Ashton has been very uncomfortable with Saria hanging out with any boy but him in summary Ashton was and still is the jealous type.

"Don't insult mother Snotlout." Saria said as she clenched her fists

"Oh look it talks back" Tuff said.

"I guess she isn't so stupid" Ruff said.

"Unlike her mother" Snotlout added.

"HEY SHE SAID NOT TO INSULT HER MOM" Ashton yelled.

"ah who cares what she says she can't do anything right anyhow" Snotlout sneered

(BAM) saria in her anger kicked her retarded cousin in a place none too pleasant

"cant…even…bend…over." He said as the stuff he was carrying kept him from being able to bend over. After that everyone left Ashton and Fishlegs left at Saria's request.

"ugh" saria said as she slammed her fist on the invention accidently activating it causing the weapn to launch "huh?" she said in a questioning tone. The weapon flew through the air until (WAM) and then a very faint (THUD) could be heard.

read and review please


End file.
